Amor Incondicional!
by Alice Withlock
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Não é shipper! - UM MOMENTO DE PAI E FILHA. - Para entender leia: O Novo filho da Família Cullen!


_AMOR INCONDICIONAL!_

_**~//~//~ Jane's Pov**_

_**A voz de meu pai sempre me encantava, mas não como todos pensavam, por várias vezes eu entreouvi vampiros cochichando que eu estava me deitando com ele, que eu habitava mais a cama de meu pai que minha mãe.**_

_**Confesso que por muito tempo não entendi, por várias vezes algumas vampiras tentaram falar comigo sobre um assunto importante, mas nunca nem chegavam perto e mudavam de assunto na última hora.**_

_**Um dia, meu pai perguntou se poderia entrar em meu quarto para falar comigo sobre um assunto muito importante.**_

_**Um assunto que se ele pudesse, ele nunca me revelaria, mas o modo como ele me revelou, como ele me apoiou quando eu estava arrasada por enfim entender o que falavam de mim, foi o que me fez olhar para ele com muito mais carinho.**_

_**Acho que foi nessa época que comecei a amar Aro Volturi como meu pai.**_

_**Ele sabia o quão ofendida eu tinha ficado. Naquele mesmo dia ele mandou reunir toda a guarda, ele tocou um por um e formou dois grupos, depois ele convocou todos os vampiros que estavam visitando Volterra, os tocou e dividiu-os nos mesmo dois grupos, o grupo da esquerda, que por sinal tinha o maior número de vampiros foram punidos por mim, usei meu dom em cada um deles até eles me implorarem para perdoá-los, já os vampiros do grupo da direita tiveram que assistir a tortura dos outros para aprender a não caluniar nem a mim nem ao meu pai!**_

_**Desde aquele dia eu tenho entregado a minha vida nas mãos protetoras do meu amado pai. Os Volturi tinham a minha eterna lealdade bem como agora tinham William Cullen e todos aqueles que lhe eram queridos!**_

_**Me surpreendi ao ver Will usando o meu dom, mas mais do que surpresa, eu fiquei feliz e honrada por saber que ele me amava a ponto de me defender.**_

_**'Jane, nós dois ainda temos que ter uma conversa sobre você ser uma líder de torcida.' Nem notei o que meu pai tinha dito antes disso. **_

_**Após passar Will para os braços de Esme, eu e meu pai nos levantamos, ele me fez um sinal para seguir ele e correndo segui meu pai até onde o Porsche dele estava estacionado. Estranhei a distancia, mas decidi relevar.**_

_**Assim que estávamos fora do alcance da audição de qualquer outro vampiro, meu pai se virou para mim a me abraçou.**_

_**'Você não imagina quanta falta você faz em Volterra, minha querida.' Pelo tom de voz do meu pai não era só Volterra que sentia minha falta.**_

_**Eu bem que tentei responder algo, mas toda vez que eu abria a minha boca, as palavras simplesmente resolviam sumir, mas eu não precisava abrir minha boca para conversar com meu pai.**_

_**"Eu também senti a sua falta pai."**_

_**'Sabe do que mais eu senti falta Jane?'**_

_**"De me ver brincando com a minha comida?"**_

_**'Sim, mas eu estava pensando em outra coisa.'**_

_**"De dançar comigo nos bailes?"**_

_**'Você esta chegando perto.'**_

_**"De me ouvir tocar a harpa para você junto com a mamãe?"**_

_**'Exato, espero te ouvir tocar todas as noites nos próximos cinco dias.'**_

_**"Eu vou adorar."**_

_**'Mudando de assunto, Jane, por Diana, me jure que você nunca vai ser uma líder de torcida, me jure que você não vai colocar a sua vida em risco por um capricho humano, minha filha, assim que você terminar esse ano letivo, você poderá ficar em casa, não vou te obrigar a passar por essa tortura novamente.'**_

_**"Não se preocupe pai, eu vou rejeitar o convite."**_

_**'Essa é a minha garotinha! Você aceita caçar comigo?'**_

_**"Eu não caço humanos faz um bom tempo."**_

_**'Você pode morder algum lobo no caminho e fazer companhia para mim enquanto caço.'**_

_**"Gostei da idéia."**_

_**'Então entre no carro, não quero ser interrompido e tenho algumas coisas para te mostrar.' Prontamente obedeci ele.**_

_**Assim que terminei de vestir o sinto de segurança no banco de trás, do lado do passageiro, papai deu a partida e dirigimos pela reserva Denali até chegarmos à 50 km da divisa da cidade de Fairbanks, onde meu pai estacionou o carro na frente de uma antiga choupana de madeira que tinha uma chaminé que subia pelo lado sul, mas de aparência aconchegante.**_

_**'Que lugar é esse?' Perguntei mal contendo a minha curiosidade, enquanto dava uma olhada num balanço feito de uma tora de madeira e preso por duas cordas num galho de um enorme cedro.**_

_**'Essa é a choupana onde eu e sua mãe passamos uma das nossas inúmeras luas-de-mel. Suplicia costumava se balançar nesse balanço para me provocar. O cedro tem 450 anos. Eu mesmo plantei, assim Suplicia poderia ter uma idéia do quanto o meu amor por ela iria crescer. Mas devo confessar que era muito difícil para naquela época manter tanto a árvore como a choupana em pé, hoje em dia eu tenho um vampiro nativo daqui da região que fica de olho nas coisas para mim.'**_

_**A resposta me espantou, embora eu soubesse que meu pai e meus tios, gostavam de investir o dinheiro deles em imóveis, mas eu não sabia que meu pai tivesse zelo por outro lugar que não fosse Volterra.**_

_**'O que você queria me mostrar pai?' Perguntei intrigada com o suspense.**_

_**'Eu quero que você assista esse DVD que eu mandei filmar durante um dos bailes em Volterra e perguntar qual foi a reação de William quando você contou para ele que perdeu a jóia que ele lhe deu.'Quem diria que Aro Volturi iria ficar tão curioso? Eu nunca e disso eu tinha certeza.**_

_**'Posso começar contando sobre a jóia?' Eu sabia que podia, mas resolvi perguntar mesmo assim.**_

_**'Prossiga.'**_

_**'Para a minha sorte eu perdi a caixa no meu próprio quarto, Will a achou e pensou que eu a tinha jogado fora, mas assim que eu cheguei em casa Esme entregou a caixinha para Will e ele entregou a caixa para mim. Como eu tinha que arrumar as minhas coisas, eu fui até o meu quarto e desfiz as minhas malas, depois eu me sentei ao lado dele na minha antiga cama e abri a caixa. Pai eu nem sei expressar o que eu senti quando vi aquelas três lindas jóias! O colar a pulseira e o anel são lindos Pai! William pode ser pequeno e até ter nascido nessa época maluca onde, todo mundo é de tudo mundo e ninguém e de ninguém, mas eu juro pai, ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, eu sei que ele não me ama como eu amo ele, mas só de saber que ele me deseja por perto, já enche a minha vida de felicidade, Bella diz que Will é a encarnação do amor de Esme e Carlisle e quer saber, eu concordo com ela e fico feliz por ele existir!'**_

_**'Essa teoria de que William é a encarnação dos sentimentos dos pais dele, tem certa lógica, afinal, não consigo pensar em outra justificativa para esse tipo de graça ter recaído sobre a família de Carlisle.'**_

_**'Eu tenho outra teoria mas nunca a discuti com Carlisle.'**_

_**'Diga sem medo, se sua teoria fizer mais sentido do que a teoria da encarnação dos sentimentos, eu poderei repassar a informação para Carlisle depois.' Como eu sei que meu pai tem um profundo interesse na existência das crianças.**_

_**'Pai você já pensou que talvez os Deuses estejam recompensando os Cullen por eles terem tanto compaixão pelos humanos? Digo, todos nós vemos os humanos como comida, mas nós já fomos humanos um dia, todos nós, tenho refletido sobre isso, desde que mordi Will eu tenho sentido nojo e repulsa pelo sangue de humanos, apesar de ainda me sentir atraída. Penso que se eu atacar algum humano, eu poderei atacar Will novamente e eu não quero ferir ele.' precisei parar nesse ponto para não começar a me repetir.**_

_**'O que você deseja de William Cullen? Amor, poder, o sangue dele? Me diga o que sinceramente.' Meu pai estava muito sério e por fim entendi o motivo, ele não queria correr riscos, se eu matasse Will, os Cullen teriam o dever de me matar, e conhecendo meu pai eu podia ver o medo da perda nos olhos dele. Mas ele podia ver todas as minhas lembranças, ele não precisava me perguntar.**_

_**'Você já sabe as respostas para as suas perguntas pai, você viu todas as minhas lembranças.'**_

_**Mesmo não sendo necessário meu pai deu um longo suspiro antes de me responder. 'Jane, eu conheço quase todos os vampiros melhor do que eles mesmos, Bella é a única exceção, mas isso não vem ao caso, Jane é você quem precisa saber essas respostas. Eu seria o maior mentiroso do mundo, se eu te dissesse que nunca conseguiria mudar para a dieta de Carlisle, se eu quiser, eu consigo, mas eu não quero mudar. E você Jane, o que você realmente quer?'**_

_**'Da primeira vez que estive com Will naquela caçada ao lobisomem eu estava agindo por pura curiosidade já que Will tinha me garantido que ele poderia rastrear aquela coisa fedida e desprezível, eu queria me redimir com você e tio Marcus. Quando passei aqueles seis dias com Will eu queria aprender sobre ele, descobri que ele fica doente, sente frio, é gentil, educado, um perfeito cavalheiro e que ama cuidar de plantas. Mas agora eu só quero ficar ao lado dele cuidar dele quando ele estiver doente, quero estar ao lado dele para esfregar os cobertores dele quando ele sentir frio, quero retribuir cada caricia cada gentileza com todo o meu amor, quero ver Carlisle, Esme e todos os outros instruído ele como eles tem feito até agora, quero ser uma perfeita dama para ter o direito de ficar ao lado desse lindo cavalheiro que Will esta se tornando, quero poder tocar harpa para ele enquanto ele cuida das lindas flores dele, eu só quero mostrar para William que sempre vou amar ele, independentemente de o coração dele bater, de ele ser humano, mesmo se ele não parar de envelhecer e depois fique parecendo ser meu avô, ou mora, vou continuar sendo a Janey dele.' Essas últimas palavras, me machucaram mais do que qualquer ferimento causado por outro vampiro, por um lobisomem ou um transmorfo. **__'Eu estarei lá do lado dele, ele pode nunca saber da minha devoção, ele vai sempre vai sentir minha respiração na noite quieta e eu viverei na vaidade pra sempre! Meu coração já não mais me pertence pai, mas por incrível que pareça eu estou muito feliz.' __**Eu acrescentei enquanto meu corpo era invadido por um misto de saudade e alegria.**_

_**'Fico muito orgulhoso por saber que você tenha ciência dos seus sentimentos e saiba que eu vou fazer de tudo, para que William Cullen passe a eternidade ao seu lado. Mudando de assunto, você quer ver o DVD que eu trouxe?'**_

_**'Essa choupana tem energia elétrica?' **_

_**'Não, mas eu tenho telas de plasma espalhadas pelo carro e um DVD player que servirá bem ao seu propósito.**_

_**Rapidamente soltei o meu sinto e engatinhei para o banco do passageiro.**_

_**Assim que o vídeo começou a passar eu me lembrei, era a gravação do meu último aniversário.**_

_**'Mamãe e tia Athenodora me arrastaram até Paris para comprar esse vestido. Jeremy teria dormido se pudesse, encontramos Philip e Francine do clan de Versailles na loja de vestidos.' Eu comentei em voz alta enquanto tentava abafar minha risada que teimava em tentar escapar por entre os meus lábios.**_

_**'Dominic D'antero me ligou três semanas atrás pedindo uma audiência com você. Eu respondi que a escolha era sua.' Na frança existem inúmeros clãs, mas os clãs de Philip Du Versailles, Dominic D'antero e Pelouse Saint Claire são os clãs mais antigos e poderosos de toda a França.**_

_**O acordo de paz feito entre eles embora pareça forte tem uma fraqueza, eles são muito territoriais, Philip alega ser da família real francesa e por isso clamou para si a região entorno de Paris, Dominic clamou para si a região entorno de Lion e Pelouse clamou para si a região que vai desde Bordeus até Tolouse.**_

_**'O que ele quer comigo?' Perguntei intrigada enquanto me via dançando com meu pai no baile do meu aniversário.**_

_**'Pelo que eu imagino, o mesmo que Joseph Scheider do clã de Henry Schneider da Alemanha, Noriyuki Ichida Sato do clã de Kazuo Sato do Japão, Seymour Johnson atual líder do clã inglês e Mei Fa do clan Chines. Já se espalhou que te amo como se você fosse minha filha biológica.' A idéia de ser cortejada por outros vampiros me deixou enojada, então meu pai continuou. 'Desencorajei todos, eles te temem, Alec vai começar a ter um treinamento intensivo de ataque e defesa e pretendo pedir a Carlisle que te treine.'**_

_**'Treinarei se essa for a sua vontade pai.' **_

_**'Eu não esperava menos de você. Mudando de assunto Jane, tenho uma exigência a fazer.' **_

_**'E qual seria essa exigência?'**_

_**'Quero que visite Volterra com mais frequência, e seu aniversário será sempre comemorado em Volterra.' A idéia de comemorar meus aniversário com minha família era animadora.**_

_**'E como ficaram os Cullen?' Perguntei me lembrando de como eles estavam sendo gentis comigo.**_

_**'Certamente um baile não irá matar Carlisle, assim como jogar beisebol não te matou.' Não pude evitar rir desse comentário.**_

_**'É bem divertido jogar pai, mesmo quando eu trombo com Emmett.' Confessei rindo enquanto meu pai saía, dava a volta no carro e abria a porta para mim.**_

_**'Ainda prefiro bailes, por falar em matar, aquele humano estúpido que ousou te beijar não vai morrer se você usar o seu dom nele um pouco.' Embora as palavras tenham sido pronunciadas num tom de brincadeira eu tinha certeza de que meu pai falava sério.**_

_**'Quando você me falou que eu poderia vir morar com os Cullen, você me fez te prometer que eu não usaria meu dom em humanos, a menos que eu estivesse em perigo ou caçando.'**_

_**'Toda regra tem sua exceção minha querida, e aquele garoto imundo, que estava te agarrando na sala de Carlisle é uma dessas exceções, se ele ou qualquer outro tentar tal proeza novamente, chute-os bem de leve entre as pernas e use seu dom para castigar eles um pouco!'**_

_**'Você esta me dando uma aula de defesa pessoal pai?' Rir era impossível nesse momento.**_

_**'Acredite Jane, isso vai doer mais neles do que em você. Mesmo assim vou te levar para a escola na segunda-feira, quero saber mais sobre aquele moleque atrevido agora vamos logo caçar eu estou morrendo de sede.' Era gostoso caçar com meu pai de bom humor.**_

_**Meu pai sorriu para mim enquanto corríamos até uma cidade vizinha a Fairbanks onde meu pai caçou por duas horas.**_

_**Depois, voltamos para casa e na volta me diverti usando meu dom num grupo de campistas perto de Denali.**_

_**Embora eu tenha caçado fazia pouco tempo o cheiro de sangue fresco me deixou sedenta.**_

_**'Pai você pode parar o carro aqui, por favor? Eu estou precisando muito caçar.'**_

_**Sem falar nada meu pai parou o carro e me acompanhou na minha caçada assim como eu havia acompanhado ele nas últimas duas horas.**_

_**Mas quando voltamos para o carro toda a lataria estava arranhada com palavras de baixo calão, desenhos grotescos. Para o azar dos burros eles arranharam o carro errado!**_

_**Seguimos o cheiro deles até um acampamento.**_

_**'Com uma maestria digna de ser retratada pelos mais habilidosos dos artistas meu pai matou um por um e os drenou mesmo estando farto, como meu pai queria que aqueles humanos estivessem bem saborosos, ele me pediu para usar o meu dom neles. **_

_**Mas a culpa foi deles, quem mandou eles mexerem no nosso carro?**_

_**'Se você quiser pai, Rosalie e Jacob podem arrumar o carro.' Eu disse enquanto entrávamos no carro.**_

_**'Sim Jane, eu vou querer sim.'**_

_**'Pai, posso te apresentar a uma musica linda? Eu garanto que você à apreciará muito, quando a ouso eu penso em William e ele também gosta dela.' Meu pai me olhou com desconfiança.**_

_**'Jane você sabe que eu não aprecio as musica de hoje em dia, só falam de sexo e adultério, isso quando não são berradas ou cantadas por intérpretes desafinados.' Eu conhecia bem o gosto refinado de meu pai**_

_**Ele proibiu que fosse tocado dentro da fortaleza rap, hip-hop algumas musicas da Britney Spears, heavy-metal, punk, algumas músicas do Elvis, algumas dos Beatles, Twist and Shout não é tão ruim assim, minha mãe e tia Athenodora quase arrancaram a cabeça dele por causa disso, duas do ABBA, quinze da Madona, embora eu ainda seja contra a proibição de La Isla Bonita, para a tristeza de Demetri, meu pai também proibiu todas as músicas do ACDC, e o para o profundo horror de Felix, Rock N' Roll all night do Kiss, Alec teria morrido se pudesse quando meu pai proibiu Linkin Park, U2 e Metálica.**_

_**'Apenas ouça pai, se você não gostar eu entenderei.' Antes que ele pudesse protestar eu conectei o meu PSP-3000, que eu sempre carregava no bolso, ao moderno sistema de som do Porsche do meu pai e selecionei a musica "Vanity" **_

_**Da cantora e compositora japonesa Juki Kajiura, e começei a cantar junto com a musica.**_

"**Enter the scenery of love  
Lovers are in pain  
They blame and pick on each other  
You play melodies of love  
Forgotten phrases  
Tender and sweet"**

"_**Entre no cenário do amor  
Amantes estão com dor  
**__**Eles culpam e xingam uns aos outros  
**__**Você toca melodias de amor  
**__**Frases esquecidas  
**__**Delicadas e doces"**_

**"Come a little bit closer  
****Don't stay in the shadows my boy  
(la la la la la la la)  
The melody's fading.....  
Now or never, love will go"**

"_**Venha um pouco mais perto  
**__**Não fique nas sombras meu garoto  
**__**(la la la la la la la)  
**__**A melodia está sumindo...  
**__**Agora ou nunca, o amor continuará"  
**_

******"I'll be there by your side  
**share your fears in the silent redemption  
touch my lips, hold me tight  
live in vanity for a while"

**_"Eu estarei lá do seu lado  
_**_**Divida seus medos na redenção silenciosa  
**__**Toque meus lábios, segure-me forte  
**__**Viva na vaidade um pouco"**_

"**As winter melts in the sun  
Boys will be out running and reaching for the light  
Oh mother please find me in that place  
Before the memories tear us into pieces"**

"**_Enquanto o inverno derrete no sol  
Garotos estarão fora correndo e procurando pela luz  
Oh mão por favor me ache nesse lugar  
Antes que as memórias nos partam em pedaços"_****"Clinging to affection, we somehow do learn to live  
****(la la la la la la la)  
In endless motion  
Never coming back, love will go"**

"_**Apegando-se a afeição, nós de algum modo aprendemos a viver  
**__**(la la la la la la la)  
**__**Em eterno movimento  
**__**Nunca voltando, o amor continuará"**_

******"You'll be there by my side  
**You may never know my devotion  
Feel my breath in the quiet night  
Live in vanity for ever"

"_**Você estará lá do meu lado  
**__**Você pode nunca saber da minha devoção  
**__**Sinta minha respiração na noite quieta  
**__**viva na vaidade pra sempre"**_

_**  
**_******"Won't you feel my gentle emotion  
**Let us live in peace with conviction  
If you're here please hold me..."

"_**Você não sentirá minha emotion gentil  
**__**Deixe-nos viver em paz com convicção  
**__**Se você está aqui por favor me segure..."**_

"**I'll be there by your side  
Share your fears in the silent redemption  
Touch my lips, hold me tight  
Live in vanity for a while"**

"_**Eu estarei lá do seu lado  
**__**divida seus medos na redenção silenciosa  
**__**toque meus lábios, segure-me forte  
**__**viva na vaidade um pouco"**_

"**You'll be there by my side  
You may never know my devotion  
Feel my breath in the quiet night  
Live in vanity for ever"**

"_**Você estará lá do meu lado  
**__**Você pode nunca saber da minha devoção  
**__**Sinta minha respiração na noite quieta  
**__**viva na vaidade pra sempre"**_

_**Assim que entramos na casa de Carlisle, nos surpreendemos quando vimos Alec sentado atrás de Lizzie, no sofá que eu e Will sempre usamos, Alec estava bem concentrado escovando o cabelo dela, que estava quase dormindo de tão relaxada que estava.**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esse é o link da musica no youtube, caso alguém seja fã do Jogo Lineage II e estaja se perguntando se essa, por acaso não é uma das musicas do jogo, é sim, mas gostaria de informar que eu infelizmente, ainda não tive a oportunidade de jogá-lo. Juntem os espaços e se divirtam: http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=ZtRZEP1ZNtY  
_

_**N/B:**_ Hey, aqui é a Nah! (Beta da ONFDFC!) Pessoal, o link infelizmente não saiu no e-mail que a All me mandou :x Quando ela enviar eu reposto esse capítulo! (: Beeijo pra vocês e não se esqueçam da reviews! *sorriso colgate*


End file.
